


We Need You

by MysticMoonlight_04



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMoonlight_04/pseuds/MysticMoonlight_04
Summary: Alucard goes out at night to scout around the camp that the trio had set up, but he returns feeling unwell. Trevor and Sypha do their best to help him, but they fear that they may be too late.
Kudos: 27





	We Need You

Alucard walked through the woods back to the camp that Trevor, Sypha, and himself had set up earlier in the evening. The group was on their way to Dracula’s Castle, but they needed to rest. Trevor and Sypha had stayed back to attend to things at camp, such as finding them food and firewood, as well as gathering up their remaining supplies. Alucard wanted to be alone for a while, as was usually the case, so he volunteered to scout out the area in case any of Dracula’s minions were nearby. He had encountered some demons and monsters, but they were no match for him, and he killed them with ease. The only strange thing was that one of the monsters released some sort of orange spores upon its death, but Alucard didn’t think much of them, for they didn’t seem to have any effect.

Alucard quietly approached the camp, and he found Trevor and Sypha sitting on logs and cooking something over a fire. 

“What did you manage to find this time?” Alucard asked, as he sat on another log that he assumed was placed there for him. 

“I hunted a couple of rabbits,” said Trevor. “They’re not much, but they’ll be enough for tonight.”

“Good,” said Alucard, as he was handed his portion of rabbit. 

He started to notice a slight pounding in his head, but he assumed that it probably had something to do with his adrenaline after his small battles, and he waved it off.

“What about you? Did you come across anything?” Sypha asked.

“A few demons and monsters, but I took care of them,” replied Alucard. 

Sypha nodded thoughtfully in response, and went back to cooking her rabbit. The three ate their food in silence, just enjoying their short moment of rare peace before having to head out again the next morning. Alucard wondered how their mission would turn out, and if he and his companions would manage to defeat his father. Dracula had grown stronger over the months, fueled by rage, and it was unnerving to think that the three of them had to face him alone. 

“Well, I’m ready to turn in for the night. Who’s going to take first watch?” asked Trevor, interrupting Alucard’s thoughts.

“I will take first watch. You two get some rest,” Alucard replied. He wasn’t really tired, and he wanted some solitude, if only for a little while. 

“Thank you, Alucard,” said Sypha, curling up on the ground near Trevor, who had laid his cloak out on the ground to lie in. 

Alucard gave a small nod as he walked over to a nearby tree and leaned against it with his arms crossed, watching as his companions fell into peaceful sleep. They needed it. After a few minutes, Alucard realized that the pounding in his head had gotten stronger, and his throat had started to hurt. He also felt exhausted, which was unusual, for he was a creature of the night. Besides, he had only fought a few small monsters, and in the past, he has battled many more at once, without ever needing to rest. He didn’t know why he was feeling this way, but he didn’t think much of it and he focused on staying alert to watch the camp. Alucard decided to walk around the perimeter of the camp so he could keep an eye on all of their surroundings, and also so he could keep his mind from wandering. 

The night was relatively peaceful, but after only a few slow rounds around the camp, Alucard’s muscles started to ache, and he suddenly wanted to sleep. His head hurt more than ever now, which slightly concerned him. Alucard thought about waking Trevor for second watch, but he noticed that him and Sypha looked better rested than they had in a while, so he let them be, thinking that they deserved a few more hours of sleep. 

After a few more minutes, Alucard felt completely awful. His vision was slightly blurry, and he felt faint and dizzy. His head pounded in rhythm with his heartbeat, and it felt like hammering in his skull. He started to head back to the camp so he could sit for a minute, but when he took a step, he felt himself falling to the ground. Darkness clouded his vision, and everything went black.

***

Trevor woke to the sound of birds singing in the trees. The sun was above the horizon, which was strange. Trevor figured that Alucard should have woken him up for second shift, or at least have woken him and Sypha at dawn so they could continue on their quest. Something wasn’t right.

“Alucard?” Trevor called out, still slightly groggy, but fully rested. 

There was no response. 

“Alucard?” He asked again, this time louder. 

Still no response. 

“Sypha, wake up,” Trevor said, shaking Sypha to try and wake her.

“What is it, Trevor?” Sypha mumbled, still half asleep.

“We’re still here. We should have left hours ago. The sun is above the horizon, which means that Alucard didn’t wake us up. I think something’s wrong,” Trevor explained. 

Sypha bolted upright at the thought of Alucard in trouble. “Alucard?” she yelled.

“I already tried that, let’s go look for him,” said Trevor, as he stood and helped Sypha to her feet. “We should split up. You check that end, I’ll look around in this direction,” said Trevor, pointing to the right and left ends of the area respectively. 

“On it,” said Sypha as she went towards the right.

“Come on, you bastard, we’re behind schedule because of you,” Trevor said to himself, as he searched around the trees. “Probably left us behind to fend for ourselves out here.” 

“You know very well that that’s not true,” said Sypha, who heard him from the other end of the camp. 

“Well, he can’t have just disappeared,” replied Trevor. “Alucard, you filthy vampire! Where are you?” 

“Alucard?” Sypha yelled again, but to no avail. 

“Forget it, he probably just went to take a piss or something, maybe even scout ahead, if he was feeling generous,” Trevor said. “We should just wait—”

Suddenly, Sypha gasped. “Trevor! Come here! Quick!”

Trevor immediately sprinted across the camp to Sypha’s end. She was kneeling over something, and when Trevor moved around her to see what she had found, he saw Alucard lying on the ground. It wasn’t a pretty sight. He was on his back, his long blonde hair sprawled out all around his head in the grass and leaves. His right hand was resting on his chest, and his left arm was by his side. His right leg was slightly raised, his knee pointed upwards. His face was gleaming with sweat and contorted in utter pain, fangs showing slightly in his grimace. Sypha rested her hand on Alucard’s forehead, pushing his hair out of his face. 

“What happened to him?” Sypha asked.

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t look good,” Trevor replied. “Is he bleeding?” 

Sypha inspected Alucard and moved his coat out of the way to look at his torso. “I don't see any blood,” said Sypha. “But he’s very warm. He’s a vampire, he should be...colder.”

“Yeah, a cold-blooded little—”

“Oh my God! How long has he been lying here unconscious?” Sypha interrupted with sudden realization, worry laced in her features. 

“I have no idea,” replied Trevor. “It doesn’t look like he got attacked, though.”

“Alucard, wake up,” Sypha said as she gently shook Alucard’s unconscious form. “Alucard!”

“Ah, you know what?” asked Trevor. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time...” With that, Trevor gave a swift kick to Alucard’s side—hard.

“Trevor Belmont!” Sypha exclaimed.

“What? It worked, did it not?” Trevor replied, and he was right. 

Alucard groaned in pain and squeezed his eyes shut harder than they already were. He rolled over on his side where Trevor had kicked him.

“What was that...?” Alucard muttered. He then opened his eyes and realized that he was lying in the grass. “Why...?”

“We wanted to ask _you_ the same thing,” Sypha replied. “Come, let’s get you back to camp.”

Sypha offered her hand out to Alucard, and he took it. Right when he stood though, his vision blurred and his knees buckled, pain shooting behind his eyes. He stumbled and tried to keep his ground, but Sypha had to grab him to prevent him from falling back to the grass. 

“I am sorry, I—” Alucard started, but Sypha stopped him.

“No need to apologize, Alucard. Something is wrong, and we are going to fix it,” she said. 

Sypha pulled Alucard’s right arm over her shoulder, and wrapped her left arm around his waist to keep him steady. The two slowly walked back to camp, and Sypha set him down on the ground by what was left of their fire from the night before. Trevor followed close behind, not bothering to help. 

“Alucard, lie down please. I don’t want you to collapse again,” said Sypha.

“Sypha, I am fine, really—” Alucard started, but was interrupted by Sypha.

“No, you are _not_ fine, which is why we found you unconscious in the middle of the woods,” she said. “Now lie down.”

Alucard sighed and did as he was told. His head still throbbed, and now, thanks to Trevor, so did his ribs. A small groan escaped his lips, and he wrapped his arms around his torso for comfort. His entire body ached for no apparent reason, and the pain was awful. Sypha glanced at Alucard on the ground. 

“Rest, Alucard. It’s okay,” she said. “I’ll try to figure out what’s wrong. We can’t have you fighting Dracula in your condition. 

Alucard was about to protest, but Trevor shot him a death glare.

"I'll kick you again if you try to argue," he said. "Now, don't start thinking that I care about your wellbeing—because I _don't_—but the only way that we can defeat Dracula is with _your _help. Which means that _you_ need to rest and recover. And make it quick. Time isn't exactly a luxury for us right now."

"Whatever, Belmont," Alucard replied, but his voice was weary, and he was struggling to fight against his heavy eyelids. He gave in to the darkness nonetheless, and a moment later he was asleep in the grass.

"Is he sleeping?" Sypha asked from across the camp as she tended to the dying fire.

"He appears to be," Trevor replied. "But you never can tell..."

"Oh, hush," said Sypha. "Will you ever give him a break? He is _unwell_ for crying out loud."

Trevor merely sighed at Sypha's comment and looked at Alucard's sleeping form. He had to admit that Alucard did look peaceful, not what he would expect a vampire to appear as. Trevor shook his head, wondering what he had gotten himself into. Sypha left the now live fire and knelt down beside Alucard. 

"All right. Since our closest thing to a doctor is incapacitated at the moment, it looks like I will have to use my Speaker knowledge to take his place," said Sypha. 

"_Alucard_? A _doctor_?" Trevor asked. "You _do_ realize that he's a vampire right?"

"So?" Sypha asked. "His mother was a doctor, and his father was a polymath. I would assume that he knows a thing or two about healing."

"Well if he's so smart, then why can't he take care of himself?" asked Trevor.

Sypha sighed. "Trevor, it doesn't just work like that. Everyone should have somebody to take care of them. I'm sure he is completely capable of fixing himself if need be, but why should he have to? He has us."

"Yeah, but by the looks of things, I think he would much rather deal with this himself," said Trevor.

"I won't disagree with you on that," Sypha replied. "He did look pretty uncomfortable, but I will not stand for that. For him having to take care himself when we can do it for him. It’s not right, having to be alone and care for yourself all the time. We’re the only family he has right now, aside from his father who wants to destroy humanity. But I don’t think that’s a valid relationship. Don’t you miss it when your mother took care of you when you were sick or injured?”

“Well...yes, I suppose I do,” Trevor replied, a distant look in his eyes. “Point taken.”

“Good,” said Sypha, who looked quite pleased with herself for being able to convince Trevor Belmont.

“All right, quit being all sappy, we’re short on time here,” said Trevor, breaking the seriousness.

“You and your need for speed...” Sypha said.

“Oh, I’m sorry for wanting to kill Dracula,” Trevor said. “You know, thousands of lives are at stake, but please, feel free to take your sweet time.”

“Child...” Sypha muttered under her breath.

Alucard suddenly groaned and stirred in his sleep, wincing as he did so. 

“I hate to see him suffer,” Sypha said.

“I wouldn’t call it ‘suffering.’” said Trevor.

Sypha shot him a glare. She then grabbed Alucard’s left hand, moving his arm from around his body. She took his wrist and pressed against the inside of it with her index and middle fingers.

“What are you doing?” Trevor asked. 

“Checking his pulse,” replied Sypha.

Trevor sighed. “Shouldn’t you wake him up and ask him what’s wrong?”

“I will,” Sypha said. “_After _I check his vitals. You know he would be very uncomfortable if I did this with him awake.”

“So...you’re going against his will and invading his privacy?” Trevor questioned.

“Oh, just...shut up!” Sypha said, annoyance in her tone.

Sypha let go of Alucard’s wrist and placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. She then leaned over him and placed her head on his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat and breathing. Trevor sighed loudly, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he did so. He thought that this was all extremely unnecessary. 

“Shh!” Sypha said. “I need to make sure his vitals are normal.”

“There’s nothing _normal _about him,” Trevor muttered under his breath. 

Sypha heard him. 

“Alucard’s heartbeat is way too fast, and his respirations are hoarse,” Sypha said. “He is also burning up. Can vampires...get sick?” 

“I don’t know,” Trevor replied.

Sypha then summoned her ice powers to her hand, but only a little bit—just enough that her hand was fairly cold. She put her hand on Alucard’s forehead to try to cool him down. Alucard suddenly bolted straight up, gasping for breath with confusion and panic written in his features. 

“Alucard!” Sypha yelled, jumping back from him and removing her hand. 

“Wh-What is happening?” Alucard asked. “Why are you—?” His face suddenly twisted in discomfort, and he held his head in his hands. He cried out in pain, tears escaping his eyes. 

“Alucard, what is it? What’s the matter?” Sypha asked. 

“My head—I-I do not know what is happening,” Alucard replied, his eyes screwed shut. 

“Ha, I didn’t think it was possible for you to get any paler,” Trevor commented.

“Trevor, so help me I will—ugh! You know what? I don’t have time for your nonsense. Are you going to help me or not?” Sypha asked in frustration.

“Okay, okay, calm down,” Trevor said. 

Sypha turned back to Alucard. “You need to tell me what you’re feeling and when this all started, okay, Alucard?” 

Alucard was gasping for breath now, as if he couldn’t breathe. He struggled to form words. 

“I st-started feeling strange when I got back to camp l-last night,” he managed to gasp out. “My head started hurting first, then wh-when you went to sleep, my throat was bothering me a-and I felt dizzy...I do not remember what happened after that.”

“Okay, that’s a good start,” Sypha said. “We found you unconscious in the woods this morning, you must have blacked out last night while you were on watch and we were asleep.”

“You said you encountered some monsters,” Trevor said. “Do you know what kind? Was there anything significant about any of them?” 

Alucard took a deep breath, trying to remember and keep his composure. 

“There were some Slogras and s-skeletons,” said Alucard. “There was also a creature that released spores when I d-defeated it.”

Trevor and Sypha looked at one another. “Balloon pods!” they both said at once. 

“What?” Alucard asked, his voice and breathing a little steadier.

“Balloon pods,” Trevor repeated. “They are creatures that release tiny orange spores when you approach or attack them, and those spores are poisonous. You came into contact with the spores, and you’re experiencing the effects now.”

Alucard looked worried.

“It’s okay,” Sypha reassured. “I’ve heard stories about these creatures, and with the right antivenom, we can heal you. But until then, the symptoms will last for a little while.”

Alucard nodded slowly. “Where will we get antivenom?” He asked quietly.

“I can go out and find some ingredients to make some,” Sypha replied. “Trevor, you can stay here with Alucard.”

“No!” Trevor blurted out. “I-I mean, no, I will _not_ stay here alone with him and his vampire self.”

Sypha gave him a look. Alucard stared at the ground. 

“Trevor, you are such a child,” Sypha said. “You will stay—”

“No, Sypha,” Alucard interrupted. “Neither of us are on board with that idea. You know we will end up killing each other at some point if you leave us alone. Just let me go with both of you, we can find ingredients on the way to my father’s castle.”

Sypha didn’t like that idea.

“But Alucard, you are unwell,” said Sypha. “You should rest.”

“I have rested enough,” Alucard replied, never lifting his gaze from the ground. “I can manage.”

Sypha sighed. “All right, but you have to stay close to us in case something happens again. Let’s go.”

Sypha helped Alucard to his feet, and in doing so, she noticed that he was trembling slightly. 

“Are you cold?” Sypha asked.

“I am fine, Sypha,” Alucard replied, not really answering her question. 

There was a moment of silence as Sypha stared at Alucard disapprovingly. Alucard continued to stare at the ground, refusing to look her in the eye.

“So!” Trevor said suddenly, breaking the silence and making Alucard jump. “What kind of ingredients are we looking for?”

“Not ‘we,’ _me,” _Sypha said. “Knowing you, you will probably try to poison Alucard with whatever herbs you find. I know what to look for, just let me find them.”

“Come on, Sypha,” Trevor protested. “I’m not _that _mean. I would never do that.”

Sypha scoffed. “Whatever you say, Belmont. Either way, I’ve got this. You two, just...follow me, and try not to kill each other while you’re at it.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Trevor responded.

The trio walked through the woods in silence, with Sypha in the lead, and Alucard bringing up the rear. They had found a small path, and they were taking it as far as it would go in the direction they were heading—the direction of Dracula’s Castle. Sypha wasn’t lying when she said that she knew what to look for, and she found most of the ingredients for the antivenom within a few minutes. Sypha periodically checked on Alucard, but he was reluctant to say anything about how he was feeling. 

In all honesty, Alucard felt terrible. He didn’t feel any better than before he blacked out. Even the short amount of sleep that Sypha had forced upon him afterwards didn’t seem to help. In fact, he felt worse. The pounding in his head was relentless, and he was trembling uncontrollably. He was freezing. Alucard could feel his heart thumping way too fast, pain emitted into his chest with each beat. He could barely see clearly, everything was a blur. His head was spinning, and he struggled to take in air. Despite how he was feeling though, Alucard tried his best to maintain his composure. He could do this.

“Alucard!” 

Sypha’s voice broke through his thoughts. 

“Y-Yes?” Alucard asked, confused as to why Sypha was yelling.

“I’ve been calling your name, why didn’t you answer?” Sypha asked.

“I-I am sorry,” Alucard said. “I was not paying attention, that is all.”

“You...you look...” Sypha struggled to find the right words, gesturing at Alucard to try to convey her message. 

Alucard looked at her with a raised eyebrow, still very confused as to what was going on.

“You look like shit,” Trevor provided.

“Ah,” was all Alucard responded. 

“Ugh, no!” Sypha exclaimed, glaring at Trevor. “Alucard, you look like you are about to faint. Can you hang in there a little while longer? I almost have all of the ingredients.”

“Sypha, I am fine,” Alucard said. “I am not going to—”

Alucard suddenly cried out in pain and fell to his knees, clutching his chest.

“Alucard!” Sypha screamed, sprinting over to him.

Sypha quickly got down on her knees. Even Trevor joined them, the slightest hint of worry in his eyes. Alucard fell forward onto his hands, groaning in extreme discomfort. 

“Trevor, what’s wrong with him?” Sypha asked, her voice panicked.

“Hm,” said Trevor. “It looks like...how the hell am I supposed to know?!” 

“You’ve fought these creatures before, have you not?” Sypha asked. “What do they do to a person?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never been sloppy enough to come into contact with the spores!” Trevor exclaimed. 

Sypha screamed in frustration. “You are _no _help _whatsoever_, Belmont!” 

Trevor huffed in disagreement, but did not continue to argue. Alucard was still on all fours, breathing heavily and trying to fight against the pain. 

“Alucard, look at me,” Sypha said, her voice lowered as she tried to remain calm.

Alucard looked up at her, and Sypha saw tears streaming down the sides of his face. Alucard was in _serious _pain.

“I-I am s-sorry,” Alucard managed to say, despite his suffering.

“Don’t you _dare_ apologize, Alucard,” Sypha said. “This isn’t your fault, you are going to be okay, I promise you.”

“Hey,” Trevor said, his voice also lowered. “I’m going to go get the rest of the ingredients for the antivenom. I know what to look for, I’ve made some types of potions before. I can get some water, and I’ve also got a vial to put everything in. You stay here with Alucard, make sure he’s okay. Uh...I’ll be back as quick as I can.”

“Trevor...” Sypha said, shocked at Trevor’s sudden change of heart. “Thank you.”

“See, I’m not a _terrible _person. I can be nice if need be, and I hate to say it, but we need Alucard. Only right now, he needs us.”

With that, Trevor sprinted through the woods, leaving Sypha alone to comfort Alucard as best as she could. 

“Alucard, are you still with me?” Sypha asked, turning her attention back to Alucard.

Alucard was still on his hands and knees, sucking in as much air as he could in his current state. His head was turned down and his long hair blocked the sides of his face, but Sypha could see the tear drops in the dirt. She needed to do something to ease his pain—fast.

“S-Sypha?” Alucard asked, worry very evident in his tone.

“Yes, Alucard?” Sypha responded quickly, but gently.

“A-Am I going t-to be all right?” Alucard asked, his voice shaky.

Sypha’s heart broke upon hearing Alucard’s words. She knew this whole thing was bad, but she didn’t think it was _this _bad. Alucard was fearing for his life. How could a tiny Balloon Pod do so much damage? 

“Yes,” Sypha said. “Yes, you _will _be okay, Alucard. Do _not_ worry, Trevor will be back soon, and we’ll have the antivenom for you, and you will be just fine. You will be just fine...”

Alucard wheezed in response, as if trying to say something. 

“Shh, Alucard,” Sypha said. “Don’t speak, just...here. Lie down. You’ll feel a little better.”

With that, Sypha pulled Alucard towards her with little effort, for Alucard did not have the strength to protest. She placed his head in her lap and stroked his hair back. Alucard closed his eyes, tears now falling down the sides of his face. His hands rested weakly on his torso, and his breathing was shaky. Alucard’s face glistened with sweat, and he looked extremely pale. Sypha was very worried at this point. What if Trevor didn’t get back in time? What if...? No. Sypha couldn’t think like that. Alucard needed her, and she couldn’t give up on him now. 

“Alucard?” Sypha asked.

Alucard did not respond, and Sypha realized that he was unconscious in her lap. Sypha sighed. She placed her hands on Alucard’s chest, wondering why he had gripped it upon collapsing. Then she felt it—Alucard’s heart was beating way too rapidly. If he was not half vampire, Sypha knew that Alucard would already be dead. She couldn’t imagine the pain that he was in right now, but she knew that he was trying his best to remain strong for her and Trevor. 

Sypha sat with Alucard for what seemed like hours. Her hands never left his heart, for she feared that if she moved them, it would stop beating completely. She made sure that the rising and falling of his chest never ceased, but Alucard’s respirations were slowing down. Sypha continued to stroke his hair and hold him tight, so though he was unconscious, he would sense that she was there with him. 

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” Sypha repeated, trying to reassure Alucard—and herself—that he would make it out of this.

Finally, Trevor burst through the trees with some supplies in his hands.

“Oh, thank God, Trevor!” Sypha exclaimed. “Quick! He doesn’t have much time!”

Trevor took one look at Alucard, and his eyes went wide. 

“Oh my God,” Trevor said. “Is he...?”

“No, but he will be soon if we don’t hurry up!” Sypha yelled, desperation in her voice. “We’re losing him, Trevor!”

“I’ve never seen him...” Trevor started, but didn’t need to finish, for Sypha understood how Trevor felt.

Alucard looked very close to death, and it scared Sypha and Trevor. Trevor knelt down next to the two on the ground, and he gathered all of the ingredients together to start concocting the potion. He had filled his vial with water, and he was now crushing the herbs in his fist. 

“Why are you, uh, holding his chest?” Trevor asked while he worked.

Sypha suddenly grabbed the hand that wasn’t crushing herbs and placed it on Alucard’s chest, allowing Trevor to feel Alucard’s rapid, but slowly fading heartbeat. 

“Is that...?” Trevor asked, astonished.

“Yes, Trevor,” Sypha responded solemnly. “Now please hurry.”

Trevor quickly finished crushing the herbs, then he put them in the vial along with the water. He mixed the ingredients together by stirring the contents of the vial, and after a few more moments, the antivenom was ready. 

“Here,” Trevor said, as he handed the vial to Sypha.

“Trevor, he’s not moving!” Sypha said, her voice panicked.

Sypha was right. Alucard was barely breathing, if he was breathing at all. His heartbeat had slowed suddenly, and it was close to stopping. Tears formed in Sypha’s eyes. 

“Hey, Sypha,” Trevor said reassuringly. “Alucard is going to be okay.”

Trevor placed the vial in Sypha’s hands, then placed his hands on top of hers, urging her to give Alucard the antivenom. Sypha slowly tilted the vial and poured its contents into Alucard’s mouth, careful as to not spill any. There was only a little bit of antivenom, but Trevor and Sypha hoped that it would be enough. Sypha returned her hands to Alucard’s chest, and her eyes went wide.

“Trevor,” Sypha said slowly. “There’s no heartbeat...”

Trevor placed one hand on Alucard’s chest to feel for himself, and he put his other hand over both of Sypha’s. Sypha looked down, thinking that it was the end. Trevor looked down at Alucard’s body. A moment passed. Then another. Alucard still did not move.

“Why isn’t it working?!” Sypha suddenly screamed, anger, fear, and grief strung into her words.

Trevor jumped back at Sypha’s sudden outburst. This couldn’t really be the end, could it? Alucard couldn’t really be dead...could he? 

With Sypha still on her knees and Alucard still in her lap, Sypha hunched over Alucard’s cold, unmoving body and wrapped her arms around him. Sypha sobbed, mourning over her companion—her friend. Trevor placed a hand on Sypha’s shoulder from the other side of Alucard. A single tear fell down his face. The two sat in silence, except for the sound of Sypha’s sobs. It was just the two of them now. Sypha knew it was true. Alucard was gone.

***

Trevor and Sypha sat like that for a while, neither of them daring to move. Sypha’s tears did not cease, and Trevor’s gaze never left his companion’s unmoving body. This whole thing wasn’t right. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Why hadn’t the antivenom worked? Did they do something wrong? Had they missed a component? Trevor didn’t know. 

Sypha did not want to move. She was too overcome with shock and grief. She couldn’t understand why Alucard had died. She didn’t even want to think about it. All she wanted to do was to sit with Trevor, and not move. She continued to hold the body of her friend in her arms, hoping that he would wake up, but knowing deep down that he would not. Sypha didn’t dare think of leaving Alucard behind. She continued to cry quietly, Trevor’s hand still on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her. 

Suddenly, something shifted from underneath Sypha. There was a slight cough. Then there were more coughs, followed by gasps for breath. Trevor quickly backed away, and Sypha let go of Alucard and sat straight up. 

“Alucard!” Sypha cried, her tears of mourning immediately turning into tears of joy.

“Sypha?” Alucard rasped out. 

“Oh, Alucard, you’re alive!” Sypha exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Alucard once more.

“Alive?” Alucard asked. “Why would I not be?”

“You were not moving, and you weren’t breathing. Your _heart stopped beating_, Alucard!” Sypha exclaimed.

“You scared the shit out of us,” Trevor added.

Alucard sat up slowly, with the help of Sypha. 

“I...I am sorry,” Alucard said weakly, eyes dropping to the ground. “I did not mean to scare you. It was foolish of me to—”

“No, Alucard,” Sypha said. “Do not apologize. All that matters it that you’re all right. You know we care about you, right?”

“I...” Alucard started. “Y-Yes.”

“You don’t sound very certain,” Sypha said.

“It is just that—” Alucard began. 

“Shh,” Sypha said, holding her finger to Alucard’s lips. “No excuses.”

“She’s right, you know,” Trevor said. “You may be a piece of shit most of the time—”

Sypha glared at him.

“Okay, _sometimes. _But we’re a team now. It no longer matters what you may or may not have done in the past. Shit, you know _I’ve _definitely done some things,” Trevor paused. “But that’s a story for another day. My point being, even though we may hate each other and want to kill each other, we have a common goal to kill Dracula, so we need to work together. And in order for us to work _together, _we’re going to need all of our assets, are we not? So that means, that _you _need to stop dying on us, all right? That was a one-time thing. Plus, when Sypha gets all weepy, nothing’s any fun anymore. So stay with us, Alucard. We need you.”

Alucard didn’t know what to say to that, so he nodded respectfully. He was surprised that these people who he hardly knew, and had only just met, cared so much for him. Well, Sypha at least. But Trevor’s cooperation was quite a nice improvement. 

“Hey,” Sypha whispered to Alucard. “You know, Trevor cried when we thought that we lost you.”

Alucard’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“It was _one _tear,” Trevor said in his defense. “And Sypha _sobbed.”_

“Oh...whatever,” Sypha said, blushing slightly.

Alucard gave a small smile in response.

The soldier, the hunter, and the scholar all stood up. Trevor and Sypha helped Alucard to his feet, as he was still a little unsteady. Sypha embraced Alucard once again, and Trevor patted his shoulder in a companionable manner. Alucard knew that he was going to be all right.


End file.
